


how could i ignore you (trust me i adore you)

by kkutarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Oikawa and Sugawara are Little Shits, Pining, Pretty Setter Trio, This is mostly crack tbh, basically this is just 4k words of akaashi being embarrassing and thirsting for bokuto, i made that up lmao, i promise it's not too bad no actual frick frack happened, mostly it's akaashi though, please help akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkutarou/pseuds/kkutarou
Summary: “He is literally everywhere. I feel like I’m being haunted by a ghost.”“That’s your concern?” Oikawa half-yells, half-gasps, giving him an incredulous look. “What if he’s a stalker and a criminal just waiting for an opportunity to attack you!”They all turn to look at said ‘criminal’ who was suspiciously looking at a cactus. The owl-haired guy then pokes the cactus, hollering at the pain of getting pricked. He glares at the cactus while clutching his pricked finger.“Nah.”Or: Akaashi keeps seeing this cute guy with hair resembling an owl's, pines, and makes bad choices along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	how could i ignore you (trust me i adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi is slightly ooc in this. this fic is completely self-indulgent and it's mostly crack and fluff.
> 
> title is from [corduroy dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSl7I8ue400) by rex orange county.

**one.**

Akaashi dislikes Mondays so much.

Maybe it has something to do with his 7am class that he absolutely regrets taking. What was he thinking when chose to take this class? He can barely function until noon.

The campus is filled with students who look like zombies with dark bags under their eyes, messy, just-got-out-of-bed-and-this-is-the-best-it-could-get-for-now hairstyles. You know, the typical look going to university gives you. Akaashi is grateful to see he’s not suffering alone at this time of the day. Most of the students were slowly walking with a purpose, either holding a coffee or folders of stack of papers, probably essays— oh my god. Essay.

Akaashi quickly takes the small backpack off his shoulder, slightly panicking and silently praying that the folder containing the 10-page essay he spent until 4am working on last night will appear when he opens his bag.

The gods don’t seem to favor Akaashi.

He feels his soul leave his body. Today was the only day he could turn in the essay, and it’s for Professor Stingy’s class, too! He wasn’t doing as well as he liked in this class because his professor had extremely high standards and was ungenerous when it comes to giving grades. He couldn’t afford to be late too, the professor did not take kindly to latecomers.

**Akaashi Keiji** **  
** Sent 6:41am

_Where are you?_

**Oikawa Tooru** **  
** Sent 6:42am

_at iwa-chan’s about 2 get dicked down ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ_

_why???_

**Akaashi Keiji  
**Sent 6:42am

_Ew nvm bye_

Akaashi checks the time, he still has 15 minutes left. He could make it if he makes a run for it.

And run, he does.

Left foot, right foot. Breathe. Akaashi runs as if his life depends on it, his grade sure does. He sees the last corner he needs to turn in the distance, and runs faster. “I can make it,” he repeats the words like a prayer. Left foot, right foot. Breathe.

It just so happens that as he turns by the corner, his eyes catch the sight of a young man across the street. He's jogging, nothing wrong with that (other than who has the energy to jog at ass o'clock in the morning?). What really caught his eyes is this guy's hair. It's an odd color of silver with black roots spiked upwards to heaven. And those eyes. His breath catches in his throat because _oh wow, those are beautiful eyes._

Akaashi feels himself slowing down at the sight. Is he slowing down or is the world slowing down for him? Slowing down to give him a little more time to stare. 

It's like the world is apologizing to Akaashi for a shitty start to his day, everything around him seems to move in slow motion and all he can see—chooses to see—is this gorgeous man with ridiculous hair and beautiful eyes that hold the sun in them. 

If this was a movie, this would be that part where the protagonist would meet their love interest's eyes, and they would stop and smile. Maybe run and meet each other halfway, arms wide open and reaching for the other. The world would stop for them, cars would freeze, people would cheer for them, dramatic music would sound in the background, rose petals would suddenly fall from the sky in the product of their love—all that jazz. 

Unfortunately, Akaashi is not in some sort of romantic film. He's living in real life on a shitty Monday morning and he's running late.

So the poor, unfortunate student looks away, barely managing to dodge a wall he was about to slam into, and proceeds to his flat to retrieve the damn papers.

Akaashi gets to the class at exactly 7am. His shirt is drenched in sweat, clothes disheveled, and he doesn't even want to know the state of his hair, but he's holding the papers in his hand and thinks of it as a victory.

He forgets about owl-like hair and golden eyes.

  
  


**two.**

“—and he pushed me into the pool! Said, ‘he needed to get a snack and I'm on the way’ when I'm literally right in front of him? Can you believe that!” Oikawa says with a disbelieving gasp.

Akaashi hums in response. “Maybe if you didn't cling to Iwaizumi like an overgrown infant the whole time, that wouldn't have happened.”

“What's the point of having a boyfriend if I don't get to bother him all the time? And that's not even the point!” The overgrown infant whines.

He opens the door to the local bookstore and they both step inside.

Oikawa had dragged his roommate to accompany him to the bookstore near their flat. He had been excited about this weird book he found in online forums. Something about signs of knowing whether the living being you're interacting with is secretly an alien and _I need to be sure none of you is secretly an alien, I need to have this Aka-chan!_

“What's your point then?”

“My point is,” he starts, prolonging the ‘s’ while scanning the area for the fiction or nonfiction or self-help section–who knows– “that Iwa-chan should really appreciate how gorgeous I am. Maybe I should lend him my glasses. Anyway, are you coming with me?”

“No. Go find your weird book. I'm just gonna see if I can find something good.”

Oikawa nods and goes to find The Book™ while Akaashi makes a beeline to the fiction section.

Akaashi slowly scans the books on the shelf, a finger softly touching the spine of each book as he reads the titles. He doesn't know what to get. Perhaps a fantasy book? He misses reading and learning about a completely new world. Maybe another murder mystery to add to his collection at home would be nice. They were always his favorite genre to read. Or perhaps a self-help book? He probably needs something like that– you know, to help cope with uni.

_“But Kuroo!”_

He startles at the sudden loud voice that cuts through the peaceful atmosphere he'd been enjoying. Scrunching his nose, he moves to peek at the person from the side of the shelf to maybe give a glare.

Akaashi finds a guy standing near the entrance, holding a phone by his ear and smiling sheepishly at the glare of the person behind the counter. He starts to talk more quietly after that.

Any other time, Akaashi would just turn around and go back to what he was previously doing. This time, though, he takes his time to stare at the guy. That black and silver hair looks really familiar. Where had he seen something like that?

His eyes widen in recognition. He inhales a dramatically loud gasp and turns around so quickly that he tripped on his own feet. Instinctively, he grabs onto a shelf for balance, effectively knocking down a few books. 

He freezes and finds himself on the receiving end of a glare from the same woman behind the counter. He offers an, “I'm very sorry. I'm usually not this much of a disaster, I swear,” bows low, and quickly puts the fallen books back on the shelf.

When the woman leaves, he peers into the shelf, looking at the guy again.

Akaashi confirms that he is, in fact, that cute guy. He's now holding his phone in his hand, probably texting, eyebrows furrowing, and mouth rounded into a small pout. His eyes are still as warm as he remembers three days ago but this time, his hair is down, framing his face softly. His heart stutters at the sight. Akaashi can't help but think of how adorable this guy looks, especially in an oversized hoodie. 

“Why are you hiding?” 

Akaashi startles for the second time that day, having the mind to cover his mouth before he lets out an embarrassing squeak.

He glares at Oikawa. “I'm not hiding!”

 _Why had he been hiding?_ It wasn't as if the guy knew him.

The other raises an eyebrow. “Okay, then why are you whispering?”

He opens his mouth to respond and closes it when he can't think of an excuse. He eyes his roommate's empty hands and decides to change the topic.

“Didn't find your alien book?”

They start to walk to the door, Oikawa proceeding to complain about how he probably has to order it online instead and doesn't have the patience to wait longer. Akaashi looks to the area where the guy had been and finds that the guy has already left. 

He wonders if he'd be able to see him again.

  
  
  


**three.**

Turns out, Akaashi didn't have to wait too long.

He decides to visit the gym after that irresponsible incident the other day (in case he had to run that fast again in the future).

He's gulping water from his water bottle, all sweaty after running on the treadmill, when he hears a loud hooting from the distance. Akaashi turns his head to the sound, mouth still wrapped around the tip of the water bottle, and almost chokes when he sees the same guy from before with the gravity-defying hair spiked upwards.

Akaashi doesn’t think about the fact that he’s seen this man three times this week. Not when he’s too busy eyeing said man’s body.

His eyes trace sharp jawlines he could probably cut himself with, broad shoulders, thick arms, chest puffed up confidently like he knows what he’s doing to anyone who dares to look, and hands placed on his hips. He thanks the gods for this sexy man’s choice of clothing; shirt damp with sweat and so tight in the right places, giving Akaashi ideas of what’s underneath. Don’t even get him started with those gym shorts trying to contain strong thighs and _that ass_.

Oh my god? This man is _ridiculously_ built like a god. Heck– he can even put other gods to shame with that body. And he didn’t even notice the first two times???

Akaashi hopes he’s not drooling.

He raises both hands to fan his face. When did it get so hot here?

He finally notices that the sexy creature is not alone when the guy next to him catches him staring at his friend.

_Oh no._

The guy has a bad case of bedhead hair that makes him look like a rooster yet somehow it works because he’s still attractive. What’s up with handsome guys having bird-like hairs anyway?

Rooster-head guy gives Akaashi a sly grin, eyes glinting in mischief and amusement. He stops the other from talking and leans in to whisper something. Before he realizes what’s happening, the sexy owl-head guy is already turning his head to look, and finally, finally, gunmetal blue eyes meet honey golden ones.

He feels a shiver up his spine and his heart thunders so loudly he fears it will jump out of his chest.

Cheeks darkening, he scrambles to pick up his stuff and turns to leave immediately, almost forgetting his bag in the gym lockers, showering be damned. 

  
  


**four, five.**

Thighs. Akaashi only thinks about important things. So obviously, thighs.

He’s been staring at Sexy-san, inconspicuous enough not to get caught by those captivating sunny eyes.

He can’t stop thinking about that day at the gym when he was allowed a few minutes to gaze at the man’s physique. His mind doesn’t stop giving him images of thick thighs. He wonders how it would feel to drag his fingers from his hips down to the back of his knees, to kiss the inside of those thighs, to squeeze them and dip his head in between. He wonders how it would taste like, what sounds he’d be making, how his face would scrunch up in pleasure as he–

“That’s so gay.”

Akaashi comes back to reality and realizes he is, in fact, in a small diner at the moment, and not in between Sexy-san's thighs. Oh, Sugawara and Oikawa with their boyfriends are here too.

“Huh? What is?” Akaashi blinks innocently.

“You’re drooling.”

“No, I’m not.” Akaashi wipes at his mouth casually.

“You're looking at Sexy-san like a starving animal in front of an entire buffet about to have the best meal of its life.” Sugawara sips the milkshake he’s sharing with Ushijima.

Akaashi had told them about the devastatingly attractive man he kept seeing but still hadn't talked to when he saw said man again at the park a week after the gym incident.

_(“He is literally everywhere. I feel like I’m being haunted by a ghost.”_

_“That’s your concern?” Oikawa half-yells, half-gasps, giving him an incredulous look. “What if he’s a stalker and a criminal just waiting for an opportunity to attack you!”_

_They all turn to look at said ‘criminal’ who was suspiciously looking at a cactus. The owl-haired guy then pokes the cactus, hollering at the pain of getting pricked. He glares at the cactus while clutching his pricked finger._

_“Nah.”_

_They all collectively sigh.)_

“I mean he's not wrong.” Oikawa agrees.

“Yeah, it’s actually getting embarrassing,” Ushijima adds, his face stoic as usual, except when he’s looking at Sugawara with disgusting heart eyes.

“Not to mention, you look like a creep.” Iwaizumi says, nodding along.

“Your cousin’s right. Stop being creepy.”

Akaashi gasps, offended. “Et tu, Iwaizumi? I can not believe this slander! You guys have no right calling me out when you are all equally just as gay and disgusting!”

Oikawa presses a loud kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek, proving his point. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Well, if you like him so much, why don’t you just talk to him?”

“I can’t.”

“Ooh, you haven’t even said a word to him, and yet you’ve already got it so bad!”

He huffs and crosses his arms like a child. He turns to look at Sexy-san from the table across theirs (because of course, he happens to come to this diner with his rooster friend and some others at the exact same day Akaashi does too) and finds him already looking.

The man gives him a wide smile as if he’s greeting an old friend and Akaashi feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Cheeks heating up, he gives him a small nod before ducking and looking away to hide a smile.

_Why did he have to be so handsome?_

**six, seven.**

Akaashi is at a party this time.

He’s holding his fifth, sixth drink–he’s not sure–while stumbling around looking for his friends after he lost them a few minutes ago. His head is pounding and he can barely hear The Weeknd singing something about calling when it’s half past five in the background.

He finally locates Oikawa sitting on the couch, holding a half-empty bottle of vodka and cheering on Sugawara twerking in front of Ushijima’s reddening face. He jumps at Oikawa, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around the other to tuck his face on his neck.

“Oikawaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” He bawls, complete with tears and all, “–san.”

Akaashi is still polite, even when drunk.

“Aka-chan? Are you alright?” Oikawa asks, slightly panicking while dragging his hand up and down Akaashi’s back in a comforting manner.

Akaashi mumbles something intelligible so the other asks him to say it again. He untucks his head from Oikawa’s neck and covers his face with both hands.

Sniffle. “I don’t knooooooow.” Sniffle. “I forgot–” Sniffle. “Eh, I guess...” Sniffle. “I want to say Merry Christmas.” Sniffle.

Oikawa laughs with Sugawara and Ushijima. “Sweetie, babe, Christmas isn’t until seven months.”

When Akaashi removes his hands from his face, eyes red from crying and pouting, he sees a familiar spiked hair in the distance with Rooster-san. Of course, he’s here. They’re dancing wildly, arms flailing around, bouncing and jumping, and shaking their hips to the beat.

Drunk Akaashi gasps loudly. “Sexy-saaaaaaaan!” He yells and makes grabby hands at The Sexy-san. He rushes to get off of his friend’s lap, accidentally shoving Oikawa’s face away, making Iwaizumi, who appeared out of nowhere, laugh at his boyfriend.

The owl-haired man’s eyes light up when he recognizes Akaashi’s approaching figure, who is still making grabby hands. He raises his hands up in the air, clearly excited with Akaashi joining them.

Akaashi is grinning widely too, just as excited because _aaaaaa it’s Sexy-san!!!!_

He can finally be with Sexy-san who’s literally everywhere but beside him. 

He’s not entirely sure what happens next because his stomach churns and he suddenly feels the need to vomit and he’s so, so dizzy. The next thing he knows is he’s throwing up in the bathroom, and everything seems to be spinning until it all goes black.

_He moans at the sensation of a tongue licking inside his mouth and warm hands grabbing at his small waist, pulling their bodies closer. He tugs at silver and black hair and wraps his legs around the other’s hips to grind them together, eliciting groans from the friction._

_The man on top of him mouths at his jaw, pressing wet kisses below his ear to his neck down to his collarbones, and he whimpers when the man sucks and bites on that one particular spot on his neck._

_He raises his head to look at Akaashi and god, does he look so good like that._

_Black and silver hair tousled from pulling, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, lips swollen–_

_“Akaashi?” He breathes, hands making their way to grip milky thighs._

_“Yes?”_

_“You smell like vomit.”_

Akaashi wakes up.

Oh god. Even in his dreams, he sees Sexy-san.

Akaashi doesn’t get the chance to blush about his dream because his head starts throbbing. He sits up and groans. He’s grateful to find a glass of water and pills on his nightstand.

Stupid hangover.

He feels like shit, he smells like shit, and he’s pretty sure he looks like shit right now. He blames Oikawa and Sugawara and swears to never drink again (he knows it’s a lie). 

He yawns and wrinkles his nose at the smell of his breath a.k.a. the stench of shame and regret. He slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom. 

Akaashi shudders at his reflection in the mirror. His curly hair is all over the place more than usual, his eyes a little puffy from crying, and overall he looks like he didn’t shower for a year.

Definitely not his best look.

As he starts brushing his teeth, he finally gets to ponder on his escapades last night.

The thing with Akaashi is that no matter how much he drinks, he always, always remembers the things he did when he was drunk.

He remembers the amount of shots he downed, he remembers eating two cookies with a suspicious smell, remembers bawling his eyes out and straddling Oikawa, remembers how he called out to Sexy-san, and then the vomiting.

Oh my god. He’s never been more mortified in his entire life. Was he always this embarrassing?

He groans for the hundredth time since he woke up. He prays to the gods that Sexy-san doesn’t remember anything from that night the next time he sees him. (When did he become so sure he’d see him again?)

So this is what it feels like being the gods’ least favorite.

**eight, nine, ten, eleven.**

Akaashi sees Bokuto (yes, he finally knows Sexy-san’s real name) a few more times after the Omegle incident: outside the lecture room when the Bird Duo seemed to be accompanying a short pudding-head student from his class and said student grumbling about annoying friends; near an ice cream truck, Bokuto enthusiastically licking at strawberry flavored ice cream; outside a pet shop, plastering his face in the window glass to look at the cute puppies inside.

At this point, Akaashi won’t even be surprised if the guy suddenly appears in his bathroom out of nowhere.

It’s getting ridiculous now, how they keep searching each other everywhere and not once exchanged a word with each other. They both know each other by now, nodding in recognition when they pass by each other or exchanging smiles with blushing cheeks.

So, then. What’s the problem? Why is neither of them making the first move to approach the other?

Just like now, when they’re both at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. He’s wearing a gray hoodie with the hood pulled over his head, a guitar bag on his back _(holy shit, he’s a guitarist can he get any hotter?)_ , one hand tucked in the pocket of his jeans, the other hand used to hold his phone while he grins giddily at a video of an owl and a dog playing with each other.

He literally has no business being this hot.

Bokuto suddenly looks up and catches Akaashi staring. After a look of recognition, he sends a devastating smile his way and winks at the other who in turn, tucks his head to hide reddening cheeks.

_Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygodfuckfhdjkashdfj. Sexy-san winked at me!!!!!_

He barely manages not to pass out there and then.

“He winked at me! So now, I have to really talk to him.” Akaashi is sitting on the couch, arms wrapping around his knees that are pulled up to his chest, and releases a sigh.

“That literally makes no sense but I agree. You’re clearly whipped for this dude and all you’ve been doing is exchange glances, nods, and shy smiles. What are you, twelve?”

Akaashi scowls at Sugawara.

“Besides, what are you so afraid of? You can literally just walk up to him and talk, you know? Like a normal person.” The silver-haired demon adds.

“He could still very much be a murderer. A gorgeous murderer who knows you're into him and is trying to seduce you into going home with him so he can corner you and murder you!” Oikawa comments.

“For the last time, Oikawa. He's not a murderer!”

“You're just biased because you think he's hot.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out like a child.

“Okay, true. But he's still not a murderer!” He insists and sticks his tongue out back at Oikawa.

“You haven't even talked to him and yet you're already defending him. You're choosing him over your equally gorgeous best friends! That's betrayal, Akaashi Keiji!” Sugawara fake cries, hand moving to clutch his chest dramatically.

“I told you, Suga-chan! One day he's going to leave us for Sexy-san and we won't be able to stop him.” Oikawa wipes a non-existent tear.

“I will seriously not hesitate to throw this”, he looks around for a potential object to unleash an attack on the two demons he's with and finds a shoe under the couch, “at you two,” holding the shoe in front of him in the likes of brandishing a sword.

Said demons cackled in unison at their friend's poor attempt at hostility. They slowly stop and attempt to calm down when Akaashi complains. “Stop making fun of me, this is serious stuff for serious people!” 

“Alright, alright. Let's stop bullying Akaashi for now. Like I said, why don't you just talk to him? That's usually how a friendship starts, in case you're not aware.”

“It's not that easy!”

“I mean, you've literally seen him a thousand times already. He even winked at you! He's not gonna bite you for talking to him.”

“Unless he's a murderer,” Oikawa mumbles as he's jotting down mathematical formulas in his notebook; studying like the studious student he is, but clearly listening to Akaashi's woes. He laughs at Sugawara's giggle-filled “Tooru!” and Akaashi's glare comically combined with a small pout.

“I wouldn't know what to say, Sugawara. He's so hot, I'm going to make a fool of myself!”

Sugawara snorts at this. But then his face lights up as if he just thought of a groundbreaking idea that can instantly solve climate change and save all of humanity. Sugawara smiles with mischief and leans in.

“Have you ever considered that you two might be soulmates?” he says conspiratorially.

Akaashi fixes him with the most unimpressed look he can muster. Sugawara raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively, ignoring Akaashi's look.

“Sugawara! This is not some sort of fanfiction, this is real life!” he whines.

“Soulmate AU.”

“Strangers to friends to lovers.”

“I will smack both of you, I swear.”

“I mean, seriously though, come to think of it. It's like the world wants you two to come together. It’s always finding a way to put you two closer that’s why you always see each other! And it's never going to stop unless you get together because, duh? You're soulmates!” Sugawara explains excitedly.

Akaashi scoffs. “Soulmates are not real! _What are you, twelve?_ ”

“Alright, fine.” Sugawara sighs but clearly amused. He stands up to retrieve a paper fully written back to back in _something_. He hands Akaashi the paper and the other immediately reads the content, face slowly morphing into disgust and exasperation with every line he reads.

“Pick-up lines,” he deadpans. “Is this what Ushijima-san has to put up with for three years?”

“Toshi-chan, you poor thing.” Oikawa snickers and Akaashi silently agrees.

“I'll have you know it's the other way around, actually! Wakatoshi randomly says them out of nowhere. They're really ridiculous and horrible yet somehow it works.” he says with wonder as if also questioning himself.

_Are you a key? Because I’d like to keys you._

_Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes._

_Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world._

_If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?_

Alright, that’s enough for now. Akaashi reminds himself to google how to unread something later.

“Do I even wanna know why you have a list of Ushijima-san's lame attempts at flirting?”

“Akaashi, stop insulting my boyfriend!” Sugawara giggles. “He's trying. Also, you're no better yourself! You can't even say one word to your crush.”

Akaashi dreads to think of his awkward self, trying to woo the hot guitarist guy with cringey pick-up lines. He shudders. In the next life, maybe.

**twelve.**

Akaashi thinks it’s now or never. They’re in the same train station, waiting for the train to arrive just like they had the other day. Bokuto still has his guitar bag on his back, holding his phone in front of his face, and looking like the person living in Akaashi’s heart rent-free.

It’ll be fine. He’d been practicing what he’d say to his crush, even talking to his reflection in the mirror. He gathers up the courage to walk towards Bokuto, knees weakening with every step. 

“So.”

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi in surprise, head looking back to check if he’s talking to another person. When he’s met with a wall behind him, he turns to look back at Akaashi again and quickly gives him an easy grin. A hint of confusion and wonder can be seen on his face, head tilting to the side and eyebrows slightly raised in a silent question.

And it shouldn't even be ridiculously adorable but with Bokuto, it is.

“Do you believe in love at first sight or am I going to have to keep walking past you every time?”

Out of all the things that could've left his mouth, even with all the preparations he had done just for this exact moment, of course his brain decides to dig deep from Akaashi's memory and grab the first thing it could find— one of Ushijima-san's terrible pick-up lines written in that cursed paper by Sugawara. 

Akaashi groans inwardly while he waits for the ground to swallow him because _what in the ever-loving hell was that, Akaashi Keiji??????_

Bokuto widens his eyes at his bold profession of love (read: lame pick-up line) and for a second Akaashi thinks he's gonna get turned down.

_Oh my god what if he's not even gay? Wait, no. Then he wouldn't wink at me if he wasn't, right? But what if that was just a friendly gesture? Do friends do that? Oh god, we're not even friends yet. Akaashi, you are a disgrace to the pick-up lines lovers community. Ah, it's too late now, the damage is done. I'm going to have to leave the country and retire to an old house in the middle of a small hidden island where no one can judge me and my poor decisions in life–_

But then Bokuto laughs. Akaashi thinks he couldn't get any cheesier because he swears he hears angels singing just from that laugh.

He must think he's in heaven but really he's just in a stupid train station full of people minding their businesses with loud chattering in the background, to which he honestly fails to hear because of the loud thundering in his chest. 

Akaashi decides that anywhere else, even heaven, would pale without Bokuto's laugh in it. And he'd do anything to be in every place Bokuto's laugh would be.

Since when did he become such a sap? Disgusting.

Before he gets to overthink about whether Bokuto is laughing _at him_ , the other finally regains little composure from the laughter induced by this pretty man in front of him. 

“And they say romance is dead. That was so lame. Do you want to grab coffee with me?” he says in a fit of giggles before Akaashi gets blinded by the sweet open-mouthed smile he receives from the young man.

Akaashi finally lets slip a grin mirroring the other. He even ignores the not-really-offensive comment he said about his clearly lame pick-up line.

“I was beginning to think you'd never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi say thank you to wakatoshi's bad pick-up lines.
> 
> i'm sorry if the writing is awkward, it's the first fic I've ever written so please be kind hehehehuhu. i didn't mean for this to be almost 5k in length. honestly, i didn't even want to finish writing this but my mind won't let me rest until i finish this D: so here it is.
> 
> also come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkutarou) or [tumblr](https://kkutarou.tumblr.com/) if you want! we can scream about Sexy-san and akaashi together :D
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
